It Doesn't Get Much Better Than This
by Kylestra
Summary: Bo is six years old and life just doesn’t get much better than that. A collection of stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke Duke featuring the sentence, It doesn’t get much better than this.
1. Garry the Goat

**It doesn't get much better than this.**

Summary: Bo is six years old and life just doesn't get much better than that. A collection of stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke featuring the sentence, It doesn't get much better than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own either The Dukes of Hazzard or Calvin and Hobbes, if I where enough of a genius to invent either of these things, I wouldn't be writing stories which use other people's characters and ideas, now would I? And just so you know, no I'm not making any money out of this, and I don't intend to start doing it either.

Author's note: these are stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke which are loosely based on the wonderful Calvin and Hobbes cartoons by Bill Watterson from the Calvin and Hobbes album 'It doesn't get much better than this'. Starring Bo as the six year old Calvin, and Luke taking on the parts of either Hobbes the tiger or one of Calvin's parents.

My first language is actually not English so be kind to any mistakes I might have made. Don't hesitate to correct them, I live to learn.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Garry the Goat**

Six year old Bo was lying in bed, Uncle Jesse had already tucked him in, but he specifically asked for Luke, who got to stay up a little longer because he was older.

"Alright kiddo, I'm here." Luke sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Will you read me a bedtime story Luke? Please?" Bo begged.

Luke sighed, he had been in the middle of an interesting book himself, but he gave in.

"Alright, which one will it be?" Luke asked as he strolled over to the shelf that held Bo's books, he shot one look at it and quickly spun around to face Bo.

"Anything but..."

"Garry the Goat and the adventure in the forest!" Bo exclaimed.

Luke groaned, that was exactly the book Bo wasn't supposed to pick.

"Wouldn't you rather read the story of the little polar bear? Or..." Luke was cut of.

"No I want Garry the Goat!"

Luke sighed. "Bo I've read that story to ya every night you asked me to read to ya for the past weeks, and uncle Jesse read it to ya several times too, if'n I'm not mistaken he read it to ya this afternoon after lunch." Luke tried to reason.

"Garry the Goat Luke, read me Garry the Goat!" Little Bo insisted.

Luke didn't give up easily though. "But you already know how it ends, heck even I can dream that story."

"Luke! Garry the Goat!"

Luke shook his head and groaned. "Fine."

As he pulled the book of the shelf and settled himself next to Bo, a mischievous smile crept onto his face. And Luke started to read...

"The end. Goodnight Bo, sleep tight." Luke kissed Bo on the top of his head and turned of the light.

When he left the room Bo stared wide eyed into the darkness, softly he whispered to himself: "Boy, that story was a lot different then I remembered it..." There was a short silence. "...I hope the forest critters find Garry's head." Bo whimpered and crawled a little deeper under the covers.

_The next evening._

Luke sat on the porch enjoying the last rays of sunlight of a beautiful summer day.

The door squeaked as it opened and uncle Jesse joined his oldest nephew on the porch. "Luke, Bo didn't ask for ya tonight, and he hasn't asked for Garry the Goat all day either, you know why?"

Luke suppressed smile and shrugged. "Maybe he finally got enough of that story." It wasn't entirely a lie, after the version Luke had made up the night before, Bo was sure to have enough of it for a while.

Uncle Jesse shrugged too. "Well I suppose Garry the Goat was just a phase, I'm sure happy it's over though." Uncle Jesse chuckled and went back inside.

Luke chuckled too and stretched out on the porch swing. "It doesn't get much better than this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya'll liked it, please review.


	2. Math Homework

**It doesn't get much better than this.**

Summary: Bo is six years old and life just doesn't get much better than that. A collection of stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke featuring the sentence, It doesn't get much better than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own either The Dukes of Hazzard or Calvin and Hobbes, if I where enough of a genius to invent either of these things, I wouldn't be writing stories which use other people's characters and ideas, now would I? And just so you know, no I'm not making any money out of this, and I don't intend to start doing it either.

Author's note: these are stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke which are loosely based on the wonderful Calvin and Hobbes cartoons by Bill Watterson from the Calvin and Hobbes album 'It doesn't get much better than this'. Starring Bo as the six year old Calvin and Luke taking on the parts of either Hobbes the tiger or one of Calvin's parents.

My first language is actually not English so be kind to any mistakes I might have made. Don't hesitate to correct them, I live to learn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Math Homework**

Very carefully so as not to make any noise Bo tip toed out the back door and out to freedom. "Just a few more steps on my way to freedom." He whispered.

"AAAARGH!" A hand clasped around his shoulder. "Oh no caught!" Bo exclaimed.

Luke nodded. "Yup little cousin, you're supposed to be doing your math homework." He said as he steered the boy back to the kitchen table where his homework was waiting for him. Luke sat him down on the chair and the sat next to him.

"I was about to do my own homework." Luke said as he picked up a pen and started reading in his books.

Bo cast around for an escape but to his despair there was none. He stared at the paper full of numbers and sighed, he never understood math.

After a while Luke looked up from his homework. "Bo, you haven't written anything down."

"I'm not making it." Bo stated as he pushed the paper away from him.

Luke eyed him suspiciously. "Why not?"

Bo smiled, happy for this chance to explain. "Look at all those unsolved problems, here we have two numbers locked in a battle of live and death. One has to be retracted from the other, against his own will. But why? How? What'll be left of him? If I where to solve this math problem it would break the tension and end the conflict. All the interesting possibility's would become boring facts. I'd rather the secret stay's secret."

Luke stared from Bo to the math problems and back to Bo. "I never stopped to think about the literary side of math." Luke said confused.

Bo took advantage of the situation and bolted out the door.

He could just hear Luke yell: "Bo git back here!"

But Bo didn't get back, he ran outside and exclaimed: "It doesn't get much better than this!"

__

_That evening._

Bo sat miserably at the kitchen table staring at the math homework in front of him.

"Now you are gonna sit there till you finish it all young man." Uncle Jesse said as he handed Bo a pencil.

Bo groaned, Luke patted him on the shoulder. "Just think of all those secrets you'll get to unravel."

Uncle Jesse shot his nephews a questioning look, but didn't ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy I wish I had Bo's math logic when I was a kid, I would've loved to get out of a few run ins with math homework myself, if only for a little while. Please review, thank you!


	3. Monsters under the Bed

**It doesn't get much better than this.**

Summary: Bo is six years old and life just doesn't get much better than that. A collection of stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke featuring the sentence, It doesn't get much better than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own either The Dukes of Hazzard or Calvin and Hobbes, if I where enough of a genius to invent either of these things, I wouldn't be writing stories which use other people's characters and ideas, now would I? And just so you know, no I'm not making any money out of this, and I don't intend to start doing it either.

Author's note: these are stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke which are loosely based on the wonderful Calvin and Hobbes cartoons by Bill Watterson from the Calvin and Hobbes album 'It doesn't get much better than this'. Starring Bo as the six year old Calvin and Luke taking on the parts of either Hobbes the tiger or one of Calvin's parents.

My first language is actually not English so be kind to any mistakes I might have made. Don't hesitate to correct them, I live to learn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monsters under the Bed**

"Bo! Wake up, time to get up." Bo heard Luke say on the edge of his dream.

"Wha time is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Come on jump out o' bed Bo." There was something odd about Luke's voice it sounded kind of slimy.

"Come on time to get up." And it was coming from under his bed...

Bo opened his eyes and sat up straight in bed. It was pitch dark, it wasn't morning yet, and Luke was asleep in the other bed... "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Bo yelled at the dark space under his bed.

Luke turned sleepy eyes on his cousin. "There ain't no monsters under ya bed Bo, go back to sleep." And that was exactly what Luke did, go back to sleep.

_The next morning._

Bo stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

"Bo you look tired, sugar" His cousin Daisy said when she saw him.

"The monsters under my bed kept me up all night." Bo answered.

Uncle Jesse looked at him surprised. "But Bo I looked under ya bed when I tucked ya in last night, and there was nothing there."

Bo nodded. "I know."

"And Luke said he looked under there again when he went to bed and there was nothing there then either." Uncle Jesse continued.

Bo nodded again. "I know."

Uncle Jesse sighed. "Well the how could the monsters have gotten there after that?"

"I don't know, you want me to crawl under there and ask 'em?" Bo asked exasperated.

_That evening_

Bo sat on his bed shaking and casting glances at the underside of the bed. "I don't wanna go to sleep, I'm not sleepy." He stated.

Luke merely chuckled at that. "Look Bo, I want you to try something tonight, I want you to think happy thoughts before you go to sleep. These monsters don't exist unless you think they do, so if you don't think about 'em they'll go away. You think ya can do that?"

Bo nodded then sat on the edge of the bed and yelled down: "Listen monsters, I'm not gonna think about ya, so ya can just go away."

Luke laughed and tucked him in, soon Bo was fast asleep.

There was a noise somewhere on the edge of his dream. "Admit it, you lied to us, you still think of us."

Bo opened his eyes and there was a huge monster leaning over him. "LUKE!" Bo screamed. A light was switched on and the monster was gone.

Luke tried to clear the fog from his head and saw Bo sobbing on his bed. "What's wrong?" Luke couldn't quite muster up all his sympathy on this ungodly hour.

"The monsters." Bo sobbed.

Luke sighed got up out of bed and padded over to Bo's bed. He lifted the little blond boy into his arms and carried him over to his bed staggering slightly under the weight of the six year old.

"Ya can sleep with me tonight Bo, and tomorrow I'm boarding up the underside o' ya bed to get rid of them monsters once and for all."

"Your bed too Luke, or they'll get you." Bo insisted.

Luke crawled into bed and put his arms around Bo who snuggled into the safety of his big cousins embrace.

"Yes Bo, my bed too."

Bo snuggled just a little closer. "It doesn't get much better that this."

_Fourteen years later._

"Luke why are the undersides of our beds boarded up?"

"Huh? Oh I did that against the monsters under 'em."

Bo stared at his cousin as if he'd gone insane. "Monsters?"

"Yeah you don't remember the monsters under ya bed?" Luke asked.

Bo kept staring. "I believed in monsters under the bed?"

Luke, uncle Jesse and Daisy glanced at one another. "Oh yeah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it. Next: Luke has a plan for Bo.


	4. Luke's Plan and Bad Day

**It doesn't get much better than this.**

Summary: Bo is six years old and life just doesn't get much better than that. A collection of stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke featuring the sentence, It doesn't get much better than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own either The Dukes of Hazzard or Calvin and Hobbes, if I where enough of a genius to invent either of these things, I wouldn't be writing stories which use other people's characters and ideas, now would I? And just so you know, no I'm not making any money out of this, and I don't intend to start doing it either.

Author's note: these are stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke which are loosely based on the wonderful Calvin and Hobbes cartoons by Bill Watterson from the Calvin and Hobbes album 'It doesn't get much better than this'. Starring Bo as the six year old Calvin and Luke taking on the parts of either Hobbes the tiger or one of Calvin's parents.

My first language is actually not English so be kind to any mistakes I might have made. Don't hesitate to correct them, I live to learn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luke's Plan**

Luke whispered something in Bo's ear. "You got that Bo? Ya think ya can say that?"

Bo chewed his bottom lip in an effort to remember and nodded.

"Alright, go to uncle Jesse." Luke pushed the little boy into the living room where uncle Jesse was sitting in his favourite chair reading the newspaper.

Bo went to stand in front of him while Luke watched from a distance. "Uncle Jesse?" Bo said hesitantly.

Uncle Jesse looked up from the newspaper. "Yes Bo?"

Bo looked at uncle Jesse hoping he would get it right. "What guarantee do I have you won't mess up my education?"

The look on uncle Jesse's face was priceless. Luke burst out laughing and exclaimed: "Ow it doesn't get much better than this!"

Uncle Jesse took one look at Luke and understood. "Luke!" He scolded, but he himself was laughing too.

------

**Bad Day**

Bo stormed into the house, soaked from the rain that was pouring outside. He tossed his schoolbag in a corner and angrily kicked of his boots. "I'm in a lousy mood, nobody come near me today, ya'll hear!" He shouted moodily through the house.

Luke walked over and dropped a towel around his shoulders. "Here's the new car magazine. Settle down on the couch and I'll get ya a glass of milk okay. Ya comfy?" Luke asked.

Bo stared at him in confusion. "Uh, yeah I guess."

"Good." Luke answered and disappeared into the kitchen.

Bo snuggled into the couch and opened the car magazine. "Luke just understands everything." He mumbled.

Luke came back and sat the glass of milk down on the table, then he went to read a magazine too.

Bo looked up from his magazine. "It doesn't get much better than this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if I could teach my 2 year old niece to say that...hope you liked it again!


	5. Water Balloons

**It doesn't get much better than this.**

Summary: Bo is six years old and life just doesn't get much better than that. A collection of stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke featuring the sentence, It doesn't get much better than this.

Disclaimer: I don't own either The Dukes of Hazzard or Calvin and Hobbes, if I where enough of a genius to invent either of these things, I wouldn't be writing stories which use other people's characters and ideas, now would I? And just so you know, no I'm not making any money out of this, and I don't intend to start doing it either.

Author's note: these are stories from the childhood of Bo and Luke which are loosely based on the wonderful Calvin and Hobbes cartoons by Bill Watterson from the Calvin and Hobbes album 'It doesn't get much better than this'. Starring Bo as the six year old Calvin and Luke taking on the parts of either Hobbes the tiger or one of Calvin's parents.

My first language is actually not English so be kind to any mistakes I might have made. Don't hesitate to correct them, I live to learn.

* * *

**Water Balloons**

It was a summers day in Hazzard. Bo had gotten water balloons from a visiting aunt. He had filled up a bunch of them and put them in the cart uncle Jesse had made for him. Right now he was pulling them along in search of his first victim.

Bo spotted uncle Jesse fixing a loose floorboard on the porch. Bo picked up a balloon, took aim and threw. The balloon soared through the air, hit its mark and exploded. Bo whooped with joy, uncle Jesse, on the other hand, growled.

Bo suddenly looked shocked. "Wait, uncle Jesse, wasn't it... refreshing?"

"Bo!" Uncle Jesse yelled, but Bo had already started running, cart in tow.

Bo was catching his breath behind the barn, he could still hear uncle Jesse calling his name. "I gotta work on my sales technique." Bo mumbled.

He peeked around the corner and saw uncle Jesse head into the house to change his soaked clothes. A few seconds later Daisy came outside to play with her dolls.

Bo took his cart and prepared for his next victim. Daisy's attention was fixed on her dolls and Bo had no problem getting close. Once again he picked a balloon, took aim and threw. The balloon hit its mark, right in the back of Daisy's neck. Bo cheered, Daisy gasped.

"Aah my eye! Where's my eye!" Daisy clasped her hands over her left eye.

Your eye? Daisy what's the matter?" Bo asked in shock.

"Bo, the force of the blow caused my eye to fall out, please find it!" Daisy said panicky.

Shocked Bo dropped to his knees and started looking frantically. "I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't know that could happen, don't worry, I'll find it." While Bo rambled on Daisy snuck over to Bo's cart.

"Do you know where it rolled to Daisy?" Bo asked.

"Oh just about..."

'SPLAT!'

"...There!" Daisy screamed as she tossed three water balloons in rapid succession at Bo. Then she gathered up her dolls and left in a huff.

Luke walked over to Bo from watching the whole thing from the door. "Watcha doing?"

Bo looked wet and miserable. "My eye fell out, help me look will ya?"

Luke eyed the last remaining water balloon in the cart, slowly he picked it up. "Say Bo, seeing as you're already wet..."

Bo had already started running, but Luke's aim was good.

'SPLAT!'

Bo fell forward and as he lay on the muddy ground he grumbled. "Boy, it doesn't get much better than this."

Right at that moment uncle Jesse boomed. "Bo Duke, you are in a lot of trouble!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

poor Bo, sorry for the long wait, keep reviewing, please!


End file.
